Can't Let You Go, Even If I Die
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Bodoh! Kyuhyun tahu dirinya memang bodoh! Cinta yang membuatnya bodoh. Meski hatinya berulang kali terluka, meski hatinya sudah berulang kali berkata tak sanggup. Namun dirinya tetap berdiri, bertahan dan memaafkan. Memaafkan apapun kesalahan Choi Siwon, kekasihnya. Karena sesungguhnya cinta itu memaafkan bukan menyalahkan/WONKYU/BL/OS/ By : Annicho


**Can't Let You Go, Even If I Die**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot Story **

**By : Annicho **

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Bodoh! Kyuhyun tahu dirinya memang bodoh! Cinta yang membuatnya bodoh. Meski hatinya berulang kali terluka, meski hatinya sudah berulang kali berkata tak sanggup. Namun dirinya tetap berdiri, bertahan dan memaafkan. Memaafkan apapun kesalahan Choi Siwon, kekasihnya. Karena sesungguhnya cinta itu memaafkan bukan menyalahkan/WONKYU/BL/OS**

**.**

**.**

_**Can't let you go, even if I die**_

_**How am I suppose to let you go?**_

_**Whether you go or leave, fix my heart **_

_**If you can't fix it so that I won't be in pain**_

_**So that I can at least live **_

_**I wouldn't be able to live anyway **_

_**I can't let you go, even if I die…**_

"Maaf..."

Kyuhyun menatap pria bertubuh tinggi dan tampan di hadapannya. Satu kalimat sama yang ia lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun jika ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Secara berulang, dan Kyuhyun memaafkannya. Ya, lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia mengatur emosi yang menyelimuti hatinya, berusaha meredam semua, karena ia tau, ia tak akan bisa bersikap acuh dan mengomel panjang lebar pada pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menunduk, ia hanya menatap sepatu yang digunakannya, mencoba menahan lelehan airmata kesal, sedih dan rasa kecewanya. Siwon benar-benar tak punya hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah" tangan Siwon bergerak menggapai tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang mendingin karena rendahnya temperatur suhu AC. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mata merahnya menatap sendu Siwon. "Ucapkan sesuatu, jangan diam seperti ini" Siwon mengrahkan kedua tangannya tepat di hamparan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi. suaranya bergetar, nafasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar sakit.

"Atau kau bisa menamparku" tambah Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tak bisa menangis. ia sudah lelah menangisi Siwon selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Sebisa mungkin ia menghalau rasa kecewanya agar ia bisa bertahan meraih cinta Siwon, memiliki Siwon seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun tau ia yang bersalah pada awalnya, bersalah menyalahi kodrat Tuhan. tapi untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan rasa cinta jika ia tak bisa merasakan indahnya anugerah itu?

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon yang memerangkap wajahnya. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang diam mematung.

"Kyuhyun, aku sungguh mengecewakanmu"

"Kau bisa berjalan, Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang hanya menunduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding airport. Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini, dan Ryeowook dengan mudah menebak apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Pemilik julukan eternal magnae itu hanya melirik ke arah Siwon dengan ekor matanya.

"Kita tunggu Zhoumi hyung, Donghae hyung, dan Henry sebentar lagi, mereka sedang mengambil tas " ujar Ryeowook sambil menepuk sayang kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa member SJM selesai mengambil tas, Zhoumi menghampiri Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat. Ia tau sejak awal keberangkatan mereka ke Taiwan, Kyuhyun memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Zhoumi hyung, kau bisa papah Kyuhyun sampai van?" Ryeowook memelas, meminta bantuan Zhoumi untuk membantu Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat lemah. Ia sengaja tak meminta bantuan Siwon karena ia tau Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berselisih, ia tak mau terjadi perdebatan antara keduanya yang akan membuat suasana hari ini semakin kacau.

"Biar aku saja, Ryeowookkie" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tas Kyuhyun untuk dibawanya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan kiri Siwon yang sudah siap untuk memapahnya.

Siwon terkejut bukan main, begitu pula dengan para member. Kyuhyun menolaknya. Menolak Siwon.

"Aku masih kuat berjalan sendiri" Siwon terlihat kecewa, hatinya berdesir sakit. Inikah rasanya diabaikan?

"Setidaknya tasmu biar aku bawa" dan ketika Kyuhyun akan melontar kalimat penolakan, Siwon sudah mengambil tas Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan sang pemilik. Semua berjalan seperti biasa dengan posisi Zhoumi berjalan di sebelah Kyuhyun, takut-takut lelaki manis itu terjatuh. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat lamban Zhoumi menyamakan langkahnya lalu berbisik mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau bisa pingsan"

"Tak apa, aku masih kuat"

"Jangan keras kepala, berjalan lebih rapat padaku, kau bisa bersandar padaku..ini akan terlihat kau seperti sedang mengobrol denganku, jadi akan terlihat samar di mata fans"

"Hyung.."

"Tak ada penolakan" Zhoumi tersenyum lalu Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Zhoumi tanpa ada bantahan lagi.

"Gomawo"

Dan selama perjalanan menuju van, Siwon menatap sendu Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa, Choi Siwon?" Donghae sedikit menggertak pemuda berparas tampan itu.

"Kyuhyun..dia mungkin membenciku..ah tidak..bukan mungkin, tapi pasti" Siwon meracau tak jelas, Donghae hanya menatapnya heran sekaligus sedih.

"Kau menyakitinya lagi?" Siwon mengangguk lemah.

"Astaga, Siwon! sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan kau coba menyakitinya lagi! kau benar-benar brengsek! kalau tak bisa menjaganya, tak usah berani menjalin hubungan dengannya!" Donghae menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar hingga ke luar kamar hotelnya, ia begitu terlihat marah.

"Aku berkencan dengan lawan mainku di drama baruku, Donghae-ya. Dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Ia memang tahu bagaimana aku menyakitinya, bahkan tak ada makian untukku. Kyuhyun hanya diam"

"Dan ia benar-benar kecewa padaku ketika aku mengingkari janjiku untuk..."

"Tak usah diteruskan, manajer hyung sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dan kau memang laki-laki yang tak berhati" sanggah Donghae.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya. sangat..."

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang bertahan hanya untukmu, bisakah sedikit saja kau melihat ke arahnya? setidaknya kalau kau masih ragu akan perasaanmu, kau bisa menghargainya, tak usah melukai perasaannya. Kyuhyun selalu terlihat biasa dan bahagia, tapi jauh di dasar sini, ia terluka karenamu" Donghae menatap Siwon, ia menyentuh dada Siwon kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tinggalkan Kyuhyun kalau kau hanya bisa menyakitinya" dan Donghae kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan headphonenya mengacuhkan Siwon yang terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Zhoumi bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring lemas dengan handuk putih yang menempel di dahinya.

"Demammu sudah turun..hmm..ya sedikit sih, tapi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, ah..dan kau tetap harus istirahat" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, ia tak sanggup berbicara apapun.

"Aku akan ganti baju sebentar, kau kutinggal dulu ya" Zhoumi memegang tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang tirus. Berat badan magnae Super Junior itu menurun drastis.

"Tidurlah" Dan Zhoumi menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun hingga sebatas pinggang. Siwon menatap keduanya ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamar hotel Kyuhyun. Hatinya memanas ketika melihat Zhoumi memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ah...Siwon..kau di sini rupanya" Zhoumi sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Siwon, ia merasa tak enak hati dengan Siwon, padahal ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun hanya sebagai adiknya sendiri, tak ada perasaan apapun.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya" Siwon berucap lalu tersenyum ketika Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Zhoumi bergegas, memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbicara tentang mereka, tentang hubungan percintaannya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hanya melihatnya. Kyuhyun tak ingin berbicara apapun dengannya, tak ingin bertengkar karena masalah yang sama. Ia lelah, lelah menerjunkan hatinya ke dalam jurang kesakitan.

"Masih pusing?" Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur Kyuhyun, memegang tangannya, mengusap kedua pipinya lalu mengecupnya sayang. Siwon tau kali ini perbuatannya sungguh keterlaluan. Ia kembali melukai Kyuhyun yang dengan setulus hati mencintainya hingga tak menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk orang lain.

"Maafkan aku..aku tahu, aku begitu melukaimu hingga sejauh ini, aku tahu mungkin kau lelah menghadapiku, tapi sungguh aku tak sanggup jika harus jauh darimu, Kyuhyun"

"Aku menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkanmu" Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon, enggan mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, keadaan dimana ia selalu mendengar permintaan maaf Siwon lalu ia memaafkannya, dan Siwon dengan mudahnya mengulangi kesalahan lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku lelah, hyung..aku ingin tidur" hanya frase itu yg ia ucapkan, ia mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang mencintai Choi Siwon tanpa batas. Siwon menghela nafas, mungkin ia keterlaluan saat ini, membicarakan hal yang membuat keadaan Kyuhyun semakin buruk Tapi bagaimana bisa Choi Siwon membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut dan ia hidup dalam rasa bersalah?

"Maaf, aku membuatmu tak nyaman, Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara lembut itu, Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan Siwon.

"Hyung istirahatlah, aku akan segera sembuh"

"Tidak, aku akan menjagamu di sini..kau tidurlah" Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum, sekesal dan sesakit apapun Kyuhyun ia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Siwon apalagi memaki lelaki itu.

"Kau tau aku 'kan hyung? bagaimanapun dirimu aku tak bisa mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu dan tak bisa tak memaafkanmu, jadi kumohon tetap berada dalam jangkauanku itu sudah membuatku merasa bahagia" Kyuhyun buka suara, ia tak tega melihat Siwon begitu gelisah hari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon mencium tangannya lalu tersenyum lega setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang di luar pikirannya. Kyuhyun selalu begitu, menerima apapun yang Siwon katakan dan lakukan. Kyuhyun selalu mengerti dan memahami dirinya, tak menghiraukan hatinya yang tersayat karena ribuan jarum pengkhianatan yang Siwon tusukkan pada hatinya.

Apapun dan bagaimanapun itu, Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Choi Siwon, dan hanya mengizinkan Choi Siwon yang menyakitinya, bukan orang lain. Dan Kyuhyun hanya berharap semoga suatu saat nanti Siwonnya akan berubah, lebih melihat dirinya dan tentu saja mencintainya.

_**No matter how much you push me away**_

_**I'll hold onto you until the end **_

_**So that you won't be able to go anywhere**_

**END**

**Sign, **

**Annicho**


End file.
